toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vice President Goes For A Snack
The Vice President Goes For A Snack is a fanfic about The Vice President Going For A Snack. It was made by Bobsbalony. 'The Vice President Goes For A Snack' Chapter 1: The Vice President Goes For A Snack The VP: ME WANT Snack AND APPLE JUICE! The VP's servants quickly went to get a Snack for The Vice President. As they knew if they didn't they would be his Snack The VP: I SEE NO APPLE JUICE WITH Snack! ME WANT APPLE JUICE! The servants told him there was no more apple juice and only Snack The VP: NOOOO!!!!! NO APPLE JUICE?!?! I AM GONNA Go For A Snack MESELF!!!! The VP couldn't do that because he is too fat to move. His servants carried him to the fridge to get another Snack and check for apple juice. The VP: AGHHHH!! I NEED APPLE JUICE!!!!! His servants thoght the Chief of Cog Devlopment would have some apple juice, so they carried The VP there. The VP: WHERE ME APPLE JUICE CCD?!?!? The CCD: i dont know you imbecile The VP: I STEAL YOUR Snack! The CCD: thats my Snack The VP: Snack NO GOOD WITH NO APPLE JUICE!!! The servants quickly carried The Vice President away before he started throwing a tantrum in The CCD's area. Chapter 2: The Snack Goes For A Vice President After The Vice President was carried away. He noticed some apple juice oozing out of the Snack. The VP: APPLE JUICE!!!!!! APPLE JUICE IS IN THE Snack!!!!!! But little did The Vice President know. He was about to be Goed For by the Snack... The Snack jumped out of The Vice President's stubby little arms and right into his mouth, open for apple juice. Chapter 3: The Snack Goes Inside A Vice President A dark thought The Vice President did not think about is that the Snack could be dangerous. The Vice President forgot about that thought, it had APPLE JUICE inside it! That has to be the best thing in the world! The VP: Oh no. The VP: I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH APPLE JUICE TO BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The servants of The Vice President were afraid of the Snack. Meanwhile inside The Vice President the Snack was attacking The Vice Presidents limited amount of robotic Cog brain cells. The VP: UHHH????? DUHHH???? The servants were crying Cogly tears of both sadness and happiness that they wont have to carry his fat butt around anymore. The VP: DUUUUHHHHH????? The Vice President was out of brain cells. Chapter 5: The Saddest Fanfiction Ending You Will Ever Read The Vice President was too dumb to do his job anymore. One quarter of his life was his job. The other half was apple juice... The Vice President'''s servants couldn't do anything to stop what he has become... A dumb crazy machine on treads... They had to... All of the things '''The Vice President '''meant to them.... He was fat. He was insane. He was everything that is bad for a Cog. But he really changed their metalic robot hearts. They remember the story of how '''The Vice President saved them from being thrown away into a pit of lava. He needed them. And now they are needed to end him. They began to push the bottom center of The Vice President...... He wouldn't stop screaming that one phrase they heard all their lives as Sellbots... 'APPLE JUICE!!!!' The Snack did this... This isnt what The Vice President was made to become. But they kept pushing the stupid old Cog. Down the ramps... Down to the last platform. The servants all slowly nodded to each other, with robotic sounds of the nods echoing off the tower. They pushed him off. It was the end... Of The Vice President. Deh Sequel! The Chief Financial Officers Fatal Addiction To Money That Leads To Health Issues Category:Fanfictions Category:Joke Fanfictions